narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reigakure
I will punish all who harm my friends! Inhabitants of my village! Reigakure (例 隠 れ の 里 Reigakure no Sato, literally Hidden Village in the Rays) is a hidden village located in the Land of Fire.It is the second strongest village in the Land of Fire (after Konohagakure). It is divided into two districts: Protected District and Defensive District. The Protected District is separated from the rest of the village by a wall (if someone passes the Hikage without permission, he is immediately notified). These districts are inhabited by ordinary residents, children and the elderly. There is also the seat of kage.Defensive District is an area inhabited by shinobi. It is under strict protection, and if the enemy enters the village, all ninja are notified. Rei's standard outfit consists of a green bulletproof vest with chest pockets and a red kyuubi symbol on the back. History Reigakure was founded before the Second Great Shinobi War. Its founder came from the Uzumaki clan, which made most of the inhabitants respect this clan. From the very beginning they were followers of the tailed beasts and worshiped them. They were a fairly depilated village, but everyone has heard of it. Most of Rei's newcomers stay there to relax and set off on missions from time to time. The village never participated in any war, but they still had several civil wars. Fourth Great Shinobi War During the war, the current kage wanted to take over all the villages in the Land of Fire. During his reign, the village was poor for ill-fated inhabitants, and anyone who opposed him was killed. After some time, it turned out that kage cooperated with Orochimaru. These times lasted for many years. Fall of the Gintaki clan The Rei authorities believed that the Gintaki clan could defeat the Hikage, and because of this, they cut them off from most of the village's affairs. Feeling angry at this treatment, many clan members began plans to carry out a coup d'état that would overthrow the Hikage authorities. However, some members were traitors cooperating with Hikage. After a short time, the kage's enemies were commissioned, only three of them were saved: parents and daughter (Yui). The mother and father of the child became a Hikage service, which was the reason for their wealth (everyone who helped to a large extent Hikage lived in prosperity). Every resident is just as important! I don't care if he died or is alive! It is still very important, so let us pay tribute to the dead! Salvation liberation Poverty in the country was averted within one year. The heiress of the Gintaki clan killed their parents and a group of Hikage messengers. An attack was carried out on Rei, who ordered Orochimaru twenty years before, killed all adult rebels in it. At one point, adults were forced to send their children to the battlefield with an unknown village, which angered Yui. At night, she crept into the Hikage headquarters and killed him. In this way she was proclaimed an unofficial village kage, which she did not agree to (but she still became a kage). During the reign of Gintaki, two districts were built and everyone's rights were leveled. A system came to be known as 'Salvation liberation' (named for part of the liberation). The system consisted of free selection of shinobi missions and increased village security. In addition to the creation of districts, a water garden was created under the water (which surrounded most of Reigakure). The water garden is under water, and all the ninja using Water Release grew plants from there that they collected natural food. Places * Kage Headquarters - A huge beautiful building located in the middle of the Protected District, which is the headquarters of Hikage and at the same time performs main administrative tasks. It is divided into three parts, in which there are appropriate offices and meeting places for shinobi. Centrally below it is a shelter only Hikage knows about, it is used during shinobi revolts (which never came). * Academy - at the Academy, ninja art students develop their skills and are prepared to pass a Genina ninja test. The school is to teach the basic skills that every ninja should know. Everyone who does not want to become a shinobi is placed in a special class where they learn history and the right social attitude. * Water garden-the garden is under water. There are many plants, no worm ever found there, but new species of fish have emerged that can swim in the air. * Correctional Facility - This is a facility where there are shinobi who have committed serious crimes. They work off their debt to the public there. Most of the plant is empty because of cruel punishments, mostly fatal * Cemetery - This is a place where the villagers are buried after death. There are many outstanding shinobi there. The Reverend in Rei is considered the best because of Hikage's monthly speeches as a tribute to the dead. Category:DRAFT